Beautiful Nightmare
by hirinoutaka
Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC.
1. Dangerous Wishes

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries L.J Smith and CW owns it.**

**A/N: I hate love triangles so I don't think Elena, Damon and Stefan really fit. Elena needs a more normal person and Damon and Stefan needs someone who will put them first and doesn't like both of them at the same time.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC, Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**Words:1,588**

**Dangerous Wishes**

I will never forget the day when everything changed, I will always remember it. My name's Danielle and this is my story…..

We were hanging out watching vampire diaries season 3 finales, that is, my older sister and I with our best friend. My sister was a senior, our best friend was a junior and I was a sophomore which meant I was the youngest.

"I can't believe Elena is now a vampire" I exclaimed.

"Me either, I wonder who she will choose" Liana my elder sister replied.

Nicholas scoffed, "Elena is a confused idiot, she isn't going to choose anyone she will just continue stringing them along."

I had black hair with blue eyes and pale skin let's just say that I looked like a china doll with plump red lips. I was 5'3 that meant I was really short and got teased a lot and had a B cup venturing into C plus I was really curvaceous and I had a big butt which I hated. I played the guitar and the piano plus I could dance but it was more of a hobby and I was a great singer. My sister had brown hair with black highlights and green eyes with an amber tint she also had plump lips. She was 5'7 and had a C cup and was also curvaceous. She was a great artist while I couldn't draw to save my life. Nicholas had blonde hair with brown highlights with blue eyes and was 6'3. He was muscular and had abs[I am not sure this is the correct spelling] plus he was a real player. He was also British and had a British accent. He was also good at sports.

Liana smirked, "Then you guys must have a lot in common".

Nicholas threw an empty water bottle at her, "Hey I'm not confused".

I chuckled, "And you also didn't deny the idiot bit".

Liana started laughing, "That's because he is remember the twins' incident".

Nicholas shook his head his face aghast with horror, "oh no please don't remind me".

"I can't believe you dated twins' at the same time for two months and they never knew" I chuckled.

Nicholas smirked, "I guess I'm just good like that"

Liana joined me chucking, "No, it's because they had a two digit IQ"

"The only reason they found out was because one of them visited him and caught him making out with the other one" I said.

Nicholas frowned, "They trashed my house my parents were so mad they gave me three months grounding".

Our parents were the one that introduced us . Lia was 4, nick was 3 and I was 2 and we just clicked and we have been joined by the hip ever since.

"You deserved it" Liana said." That should teach you to never cheat".

"Actually, it taught me to never date sisters" Nicholas said.

I got up opening the window looking outside and then she saw a shooting star, "Hey guys, come take a look at this".

Liana and Nicholas got up and joined me at the window.

"It's a shooting star" Liana said. "Let's make a wish".

"That's just a myth" Nicholas said.

"So, let's still do it." I said. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen".

"Fine" Nicholas agreed.

We closed our eyes and said at the same time, "We wish we were in the vampire diaries world".

That was the only thing I remember doing before I blacked out.

I was in a bed with someone when I opened my eyes I saw that it was liana. I looked around the room and saw that it was my room but how did I get here. I turned around and what I saw made me scream which woke liana up.

"Why are you screaming" Liana said then she saw the picture. "Oh my gosh".

The picture consisted of Elena's parents and Elena and Jeremy with liana and I. It looked like a family picture and it didn't make any sense.

I saw my journal and I picked it up opening it then read it with lia. We found out that Elena's parents had died and I was Jeremy's twin sister.

"Looks like we are in episode 1 season 1" I said closing it.

"Wait a minute where's nick" Liana said looking around.

"We will look for him in school" I said.

"Well I'm going to my room to get ready" Liana said getting up from the bed.

"Okay" I said just as she closed the door.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done I went to my closet to choose the clothes I was going to wear today. I removed a white short sleeve and blue plaid skirt with black stripes and topped it off with a blue plaid vest with black stripes and finished it up with black stilettos then put it on the bed. I blow dried my hair and put on some make up after I was through I dressed up grabbed my schoolbag and went downstairs.

**-Nicholas's P.O.V-**

I got up in my room which was weird because I didn't remember going to my house. I saw a picture which made me gasp. It was Caroline's parents and Caroline with me , it looked like a family picture which made me really weirded out.

Caroline barged into my room, "Get up and get ready unless you want to walk to school".

"Fine" I said getting up when I looked down I saw that I was only in my boxers.

"Eew cover up. Ugh, I can't believe you're my twin" Caroline said before leaving.

'What the hell?' I thought.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower then when I was through I blow dried my hair. I picked out a light purple t-shirt with a purple plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and purple and black converses. When I was dressed up I grabbed my schoolbag and sprinted downstairs.

**-Danielle's P.O.V-**

I was so engrossed with my phone that I didn't notice anything that was going on then I bumped into someone which made me drop the things that I was holding.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I said as I bent down picking up the things I bent down. "I wasn't paying attention".

"It's okay" The person said bending down to help me.

I looked up and met stunning green eyes. It was as if time had stopped and it was only us as I we looked at each others eyes.

I got up when I had picked everything up, I brought out my hand for a handshake, "Hi, I'm Danielle Gilbert".

He smiled as he shook my hand, "Stefan Salvatore".

I looked at my watch, "Well I better get to class or I'll be late".

"Wait, can I follow you. I'm new and also a junior" He said.

"I'm a sophomore. You could ask for directions" I said before I walked away feeling his stare as I walked away.

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

I was wearing a sleeveless pink and white striped shirt with a black miniskirt and black high heels when I saw Nicholas with his back facing me.

I walked to him and shouted in his ear, "Boo".

"Liana" He said surprised before hugging him.

When we were finished hugging I punched his arm, "Where were you? Dani and I were so worried".

"Apparently I'm Caroline's twin what about you?" He asked.

"I'm Elena's elder sister and dani is Jeremy's twin" I replied.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She went to get her schedule" I answered him.

"Let's meet at the grill" He said.

"Okay text me the deets" I said as I walked to class.

**-Nicholas's P.O.V-**

I had just seen lia and I was looking for Caroline because I didn't know where to go when I ran into Elena, literally, and her books had fallen on the floor. I helped her pick up her books.

"Elena?" I asked faking being surprised.

"Yeah, do I know you?" She replied with a confused look on her face.

"It's me Nicholas, Caroline's twin" I answered.

"Nicholas, I can't believe it's you and how did you get that accent" Elena said smiling.

"I've being studying in Britain ever since I was little of course I'll have an accent" I said giving her what I call my killer grin as we smiled at each other.

The bell rang spoiling the moment.

"Could you give me directions?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you have first period" She replied.

"History" I said.

"Me too" She said.

"Well, let's go" I said. "Could I have your number?".

"Sure" She said as we exchanged numbers.

**A/N: This is my first TV series fan fiction because all my other fan fictions have been about anime/manga. Pls review because the more reviews I have the lesser the time I'll update.**


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries, L.J Smith and CW own. I only own my characters and this plot.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural.**

**Words: 1,725**

**A/N: To answer the reviews I got which were why they were calm was because they are calm level headed people. I mean I've read stories where they were really calm and some were excited but regardless I just want to say thanks for reviewing.**

**-Plans-**

Liana drove us to the grill to meet Nicholas to discuss what had happened. We soon arrived and entered the grill when we got out of the grill. We saw Nicholas and walked to where he was sitting and sat down. He had already ordered for us because we hung out a lot which meant we knew what we liked and disliked.

"Thanks" I said as I took a sip from my drink.

"Your welcome" He replied.

"So who knows how we entered the vampire diaries world?" Liana asked.

"I think it's because of that wish we made" I answered.

"That thing is just a myth" Nicholas argued.

"Well what other reason do you have?" I replied back.

"Wait, you want me to believe that just because we made a wish on a shooting star we suddenly appeared" Nicholas said sarcastically. "If that was true then everyone's wish would be coming true and since that isn't happening that means it's just a myth".

"I think that dani might be right because that is the only reasonable explanation" Liana said.

"Well next time I'm wishing for a new sports car" Nicholas muttered.

"You guys are missing the bigger picture, we are in the vampire diaries" Liana exclaimed. "You guys should be exited".

"I guess" I said.

"Good" Liana answered back. "So, do you guys want to change anything?"

"I do" Nicholas replied.

"Yeah, me too" I said."

"I don't want to save Vicki because frankly I don't like her" Liana said. "So who is with me?"

"We are" Nicholas and I said together.

"Okay I'm on vervain duty while dani you're on moonstone duty and finally nick you're on the white oak stake duty" Liana said.

"Why do I get the hardest?" I grumbled.

"The hardest? I'm the one who has to carve the stakes" Nicholas replied.

"You're the only guy in the group" Liana said.

"That is so sexist" Nicholas argued.

"Yeah yeah suck it up" Liana replied. "Besides dani you're the only one who has a chance to get close to him. I mean I'm a senior so it would be weird while nick will be focused on the white oak stake".

"Fine" I said getting up.

"Where are you going to?" Liana asked.

"I'm tired and exhausted I need a nap" I replied walking to the door.

"Bye" Lia and nick said to me.

I was walking out of the door when I bumped into someone.

'Looks like I'm bumping into people a lot today' I thought.

I saw that I had bumped into Tyler, 'well this is the perfect time to get the plan into action'.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler, I'm so sorry" I said.

"Don't worry its ok" He replied smiling. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted so I'm walking home" I answered him smiling.

"How about I give you a ride?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

**-Three hours later-**

I had just woken up from my nap and when I went downstairs I saw Elena talking to Stefan and she had entered back into the house to get her jacket so I went to the door to say hi.

"Hey" I said as I walked to the door.

"Hi" He replied.

"So you and my sisters are going out" I asked.

"Uh, no, we are just going to meet her friends" He replied.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I followed you guys" I said smirking.

"Actually no" He said smiling.

"Ok, look Elena is coming" I said.

"Hi dani, I thought you were sleeping?" She asked.

"I just woke up and Stefan just invited me to follow you guys, isn't that great?" I answered.

"Yeah it is" Elena replied with a fake smile on her face.

We arrived at the grill and when we entered matt came to introduce himself, when he was talking to Stefan I saw Elena watching nick flirt with a girl with a scowl on her face.

When we all sat down Caroline started quizzing Stefan and had asked him if he was going to be at the bonfire and he in turn asked Elena if she was going. I saw Tyler walk in and sit down on a table, I got up and walked to where he was sitting I felt a stare on my back.

"Hi Tyler" I said smiling at him.

"Hey" He said smiling back at me.

"Can I sit down?" I asked.

"Sure" He replied. As soon as he said yes I sat down.

"I just want to say thank you for giving me a ride" I said.

"It was no problem" He answered. "Do you want to order anything?"

"Yeah, I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse" I said playfully picking up the menu.

After I had ordered and our orders had been delivered we continued talking and found out we had a lot in common.

"Are you flirting with me because I'm getting some signals here?" He asked.

"And if I was….." I said playfully.

"Well, I'll tell you that I have a girlfriend" He replied.

"Oh, okay" I said and started to continue eating.

"And you're okay with that?" He asked with a doubtful tone in his voice.

"I want to be friends with you Tyler nothing more nothing less" I replied. "Do you want that?"

"I do. It will be nice to have a girl as just a friend" He said smiling and I smiled back at him.

When we were through eating Tyler offered me a ride to the bonfire so I went to tell Elena that I was going with Tyler.

"Hey Elena, Tyler is taking me to the bonfire" I said to her.

"When did you and Tyler start hanging out?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face.

"We bumped into each other and started hanging out" I answered. "I just came to tell you so that you won't look for me".

"Okay" She said. "Bye".

After I told her I walked over to Tyler and we went to the bonfire, when we got there Tyler left to look for Vicki. I saw liana and Nicholas talking so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I said grabbing a bottle of beer.

"Hi, so nick told me you had dinner with Tyler" Liana said.

"Yeah, we are now friends" I replied.

"Good" She said handing me a bracelet, a transparent packet that was filled with vervain and a vial that was filled with a liquid. "The bracelet has vervain in it and that is liquefied vervain".

"Thanks" I said giving her a small smile.

"Your welcome" She said returning my smile. "Let's party".

"That is the best thing I've heard that has come out of your mouth today" Nicholas said making liana punch his arm.

"I'm going to get drunk then make out with a hot guy" I said taking a swig from the bottle finishing it, I then picked up another one.

"But they will all look hot to you" Liana said.

"Exactly" I said saluting her with my beer bottle.

When I had drank three more bottles and was currently drinking another one I walked away from them bumping into Stefan.

"This is like the second time I'm bumping into you who knows the fates might be trying to tell us something" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Are you drunk?" He asked chuckling.

"Maybe. But if I was what would you do about it?" I asked giving him a flirty smile.

"I would take you to Elena" He said.

"Please don't she would just give me a lecture that would enter one ear and go out the other" I said making him chuckle as I made a gesture of something entering my ear and coming out of the other one. "Besides we will be wasting our time doing something when we could be doing something else".

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know something fun and exciting, wait, are you considering doing something with me?" I said with a smile.

"Maybe" He said smiling back at me.

We heard someone screaming for an ambulance when Stefan and I had gotten there we saw Vicki on the ground her neck bloodied up, Stefan backed up and left.

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

I was with Caroline and bonnie at the grill trying to sober Caroline up while she was wining about Stefan not being interested in her when I saw Damon and caught his stare to me it felt like hours but it was only a few seconds I quickly broke it and ignored him throughout my stay there but I still felt his stare.

I got up and left telling bonnie and Caroline bye when I got home and was about to sleep I saw a crow on my window sill.

**-Danielle's P.O.V-**

I was watching TV when I heard someone knock on the door. When I got up and opened the door I saw that it was Stefan I closed the door and stepped outside.

"Hi" I said to him.

"Hey, I just want to say sorry for leaving so abruptly" He said apologetically.

"Don't worry it's okay" I said accepting his apology.

"No, it's not I promised to hang out with you" He said.

"You did promise, so, wanna come in?" I asked smiling at him.

"What?" He asked with a cute confused look on his face.

"You did say you want to hang out" I replied. "So do you want to come in and watch a movie I have popcorn".

"Yeah, I do" He said smiling.

**A/N: Pls review, follow and alert. Thank you besides the more the reviews the less time you have to wait for the reviews.**


	3. Night of the comet part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries L.J Smith and CW own it not me but that's okay because I don't really like how it is. I do own this plot and characters.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**Words: **

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for the reviews, alerts and follows. I really appreciate it and I will try to work harder so that I can update faster enough talking here is the next chapter of beautiful nightmare.**

-**Night of the comet-**

When I woke up I felt horrible because of the hangover I had. It was as if someone was using needles to pierce my brain while hammering it at the same time.

I suddenly felt like throwing up and rushed to the bathroom making it without a second to spare and started barfing. I stayed like that for ten minutes and when I was through I brushed my teeth to rid myself of vomit breath.

I took a shower and dressed up wearing a white strapless dress with a hot pink jacket and pink sandals finishing it up with black sunglasses to cover my eyes, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to grab some coffee because if I didn't get some caffeine in me I wasn't going to make it. I saw Elena talking to Jenna and she seemed like she was in a good mood which was weird because she didn't really hang out with Stefan I did. When I entered the kitchen I saw that liana already had the same idea I did. She was wearing a white strapless shirt with a sweetheart neckline and black jeggings with a black jacket and black ankle boots finishing it up with black sunglasses.

"Hi" I said as I grabbed the coffee pot pouring a cup for myself.

"Hey, remind me never to drink again" She said drinking out of her cup of coffee. "I took a whiff of my hairspray and started barfing my guts out".

"What about me? As soon as I woke up I started throwing up and hugged the toilet for like ten minutes" I argued as I poured myself a second cup.

Elena and Jenna walked into the kitchen and after giving us an onceover I saw the judgment in their eyes and I was seriously praying that they won't give us a lecture because I don't think I could handle it right now.

"Wow, you guys look trashed" Elena said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to go to school today?" Jenna asked with a worried look on her face.

"We'll be fine, two more cups of coffee should do it" Liana answered.

"That will teach you not to get drunk on a school night" Jenna said. "I know I made that mistake when I was your age".

"And that's why you're our favorite aunt" I said.

"I'm your only aunt" Jenna replied.

"I know" I said using my cup to salute her as I chuckled which just made my hangover worse.

**-Nicholas's P.O.V-**

I felt like crawling into a whole and dying as I woke up the next morning. I didn't remember a thing from yesterday so I just gave up on trying to recall what happened. I caught a whiff of eggs and bacon and quickly rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up. When I was through I brushed my teeth and took a shower, after I was done I wore a black v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black and white converses and black sunglasses. I went downstairs and saw that Caroline was eating breakfast I grabbed a cup and poured myself some coffee.

"You look really hung over" Caroline said after giving me an onceover.

"I know" I said grabbing myself another cup of coffee.

"Well you better hurry up because I'm leaving in five minutes" She said bossily.

"Whatever" I muttered rolling my eyes.

When I had drunk three more cups I felt a little better and grabbed my bag.

"Okay, I'm ready let's get going" I said to Caroline.

"Okay" She said getting up.

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

I felt really horrible as I walked with Danielle to her locker when she was opening it I laid my head on the locker closing my eyes when I opened it I saw nick.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Looks like I'm not the only one hung over" Nick said to us.

"I feel like if I close my locker my head will explode" Danielle said closing her locker as quietly as possible but we still flinched when she closed it.

"I'm never drinking on a school night again" Nick said. "I don't even remember anything I did yesterday".

"Poor baby" I said sarcastically. "I feel like dying".

"Could you guys stop arguing, you're increasing my headache" Danielle said.

"Take, this should help" Nick said as he handed her two pills.

"What are these?" Danielle asked as she looked at the two pills on her hand.

"They are painkillers" He replied.

"Ooh, give me some" I said stretching my hand out.

"Here" He said dropping two in my hand.

Luckily we were right outside the girls' bathroom so we walked in, after we had taken it someone walked in just as we had put the pills in our mouth.

**-Nicholas's P.O.V-(Five minutes earlier).**

Liana and Danielle had just walked into the girls' bathroom to take the pills when I saw Elena walking to my direction, I quickly blocked the door.

"Hi" She said smiling at me. "I had a great time yesterday".

"You did? I mean of course you did. What exactly did we do?" I asked.

"We hung out at the grill. Don't you remember?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I do. It's just that I'm a little hung over" I replied. "I was really drunk yesterday".

"Yeah, I noticed" She said laughing. "You were so funny".

"Well, I'm happy that I entertained you" I said smiling at her.

"Um, could you move I want to enter the bathroom?" She asked.

"You can't enter" I said wishing in my head that lia and dani would hurry up.

"Why?" She said crossing her arms.

"The toilets are broken" I said.

"I don't want to use the toilets" She argued.

"The mirrors are also broken" I replied.

"What's happening in there?" Elena asked with a frown on her face.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Then why don't you want me to enter?"She replied.

"Because…" I was saying or more like trying to say when she pushed me aside barging into the girls' bathroom. She entered as soon as they had put the pill in their mouth and swallowed.

"Seriously, are you guys doing drugs now?" She said with a pissed off look on her face.

"It's not what it looks like" Danielle replied.

"Really" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, this are painkillers for our headaches" Liana said.

"Oh, wait a minute, if they are just painkillers why did Nicholas try to stop me?" She asked as she faced me.

"Because I knew you would behave like this" I replied.

"Now that I think about it you're right" She said giving me a sheepish smile.

"I'm always right" I said jokingly smiling at her.

**-Danielle's P.O.V-**

I was hanging out with Elena, Caroline, bonnie and liana helping to fold the programs for the comet and bonnie was talking about the comet.

"Grams says that the comet is a sign of impending doom, the last time it passed over Mystic falls there was a lot of deaths, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and then she told you about the aliens" Caroline said sarcastically focusing her attention on Elena and I.

"So, Elena I saw you and my brother at the grill does that mean you're no longer interested in Stefan" Caroline asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah but it looks like Stefan likes dani not me" She said transferring Caroline's attention to me.

"Seriously" She said.

"Yeah, they spent the whole night together watching movies" She said.

"We just hung out" I said.

"So no touchy feely of any kind, no sloppy first kiss. Come on Danielle we're your friends you're supposed to share the smut" She said.

"We just talked and watched movies" I said hoping a hole would open up and swallow me.

"Sorry Caroline I guess some people aren't as slutty as you" Liana said.

"Just jump his bones. It's easy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, equals to sex" She said ignoring liana's comment.

"Wow caroline that is so deep" Liana said sarcastically.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Caroline is right" I said after mulling it over in my head. "I like Stefan and he likes me plus lia you're following me cause I need a ride".

"Fine" She said getting up.

We entered the car and when we had started laughing she faced me.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing? I can't believe you're going to have sex with Stefan" She exclaimed.

"I'm not having sex with him, he won't be there he will be at the hospital besides Damon will be there and this will be our chance to meet him" I said trying to calm her down.

"That's actually a good plan" She said.

"I know" I replied.

We got there and the same thing that happened in the TV show happened except he flirted with liana and Stefan arrived and did the same thing he did. It was so cool to meet Damon because he is one of my favorite characters after Klaus and Elijah. We left and drove back home.

**A/N: Pls review and follow and alert. Because the more the reviews, follows and alerts the lesser the time I'll update.**


	4. Night of the comet part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or any vampire diaries character L.J Smith and CW are the people that own it. I only own this plot and my characters and I'm happy because right now I'm not really loving vampire diaries.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for the reviews, follows and alerts, I will try as hard as possible to update very fast but my network isn't really strong so I can't make any promises. Anyway, I really appreciate it.**

-**Night of the comet part two-**

**-Nicholas's P.O.V-**

I had just finished making the stakes and had hid them in my room when I got a call from Elena.

"Hi" I said smiling even though I knew Elena couldn't see it.

"Hey" She said. "Are you going to the comet?"

"Yeah" I said; saying jokingly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world".

"I was wondering if you wanted to go together" She said.

"Sure, do you want me to pick you up?" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied. "That is if it won't be a problem".

"It's no problem" I answered.

"Okay, see you tonight" She said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" She replied hanging up.

Ten minutes later liana called me saying that I should meet her and Danielle at the grill in ten minutes, so I got up and took a shower because I was sweating like a pig from all the work I had done.

When I was through I blow dried my hair and dressed up wearing a red and white plaid button up shirt and black skinny jeans with black converses, when I was done I saw that twenty minutes had passed so I quickly left.

I arrived at the grill 30 minutes later because I had a few errands and saw that they were already sitting on a table, they had already ordered. I walked over to them when I had sat down I called the waitress over and ordered a soda.

"Hey" I said giving them a smile.

"You're late" Danielle said scowling at me.

"No, you're early" I replied.

"That doesn't even make any sense" Danielle said still scowling at me. "You were supposed to be here forty minutes ago".

"I'm a complicated guy besides I had to do a few things." I said giving her a big smile.

The waitress finally brought my order and I took a sip before I started talking.

"I've made the stakes" I said quietly so that no one can overhear.

"Where are they?" Liana asked.

Taking a sip from my drink, "In my room".

They burst out laughing after a few seconds they stopped.

"Seriously, where is it?" I asked.

"I've told you it's in my room" I said.

"Stop joking its no longer funny" Dani said.

"I'm not joking" I said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the stakes are in your room where Liz and Caroline could find it" Liana said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yup" I said in a jolly tone. "It was the only place I could think of".

"You could hide it in a safety deposit box" Danielle offered,

"That's actually not a bad idea" I said thinking it over. "And I could make sure that you two are the only ones who can open it incase anything happens to me".

"Nothing will happen to you. We'll make sure of it" Liana said.

"Yeah I feel so safe" I said sarcastically but I was only kidding. "I mean who wouldn't feel safe when they have two humans protecting me".

They both punched me. HARD.

"That hurt" I said rubbing the place where they punched me.

"Good" They said together.

"Y'all are just haters" I said in a horrible southern accent.

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

I saw couples lighting each other's candles and as I saw dani with Stefan and Elena with nick I couldn't help but feel loneliness creep into me. When I turned around Damon was right in front of me, I swear my heart stopped when I turned around because seriously if you saw Damon right in front of you wouldn't you be scared.

"Hello" He said.

"Bye" I said turning around about to walk away when Damon grabbed my arm stopping me then turned me around making me face him. "Let me go".

"No" He replied.

I then moved closer to his ear when I was so close that he could feel my breath on his ear I whispered, "Here's something you don't know about me when someone messes with me or my loved ones I get even. Hard." Then I bit his earlobe making him drop my arm. "Got it". I said walking away.

**A/N: Pls review, fav and follow thank you. And remember the more reviews the less time the updates takes.**


	5. Friday Night Bites Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or any of their affiliates L.J Smith and CW owns it not me and I'm okay with that. I only own this plot and my OC Characters so if anybody steals it I'll sue the pants off that person.**

**Summary: When two friends and their best friend are transported into the vampire knight world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. I just want to say sorry because I know that the previous chapter was short so I will try to make this chapter longer.**

**-Friday Night Bites Part one-**

**-Danielle's P.O.V-**

I was walking with bonnie, Elena and liana in the courtyard when I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell them.

"I kissed Stefan" I said.

"I kissed nick" Elena said the same time as me.

"What?" Bonnie and liana exclaimed.

"I kissed Stefan and it was amazing" I said.

"I kissed nick and it was really amazing" Elena said. "I'm so happy".

"We're happy for you" We said together to Elena.

"Thanks" She said.

"Maybe you should take it slow" Bonnie said.

"What?" I said with a fake confused tone because I knew what she was talking about.

"I mean you're single and young Danielle, why don't you play the field?"

"Yeah, because I'm so that girl." I said rolling my eyes.

"Seriously, bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena asked stopping in front of her.

"It's stupid" She said.

"Come on, why don't you just tell us" Liana said to her. "Let's decide whether it's stupid".

"Fine, I touched Stefan" She said making liana laugh.

"Ooh where? I never knew that you were that naughty" Liana said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling" Bonnie said ignoring what liana said.

Smiling I said, "Is that all?"

"It was bad, bad" Bonnie emphasized.

"Is it the whole witch mojo thing? You've seriously been hanging around with grams a lot" Elena said.

"I'm just concerned ok?" Bonnie said with an exasperated tone.

I sighed grabbing bonnie's hand, "And I love you for it, but it's been a hard year and with Stefan it feels like things are getting back to normal. He makes me happy".

"Fine, if he makes you happy he makes me happy" She said smiling.

Stefan and nick walked to where we were talking and greeted bonnie, Elena and liana.

Elena smiled, Hi Stefan and nick while liana said, "Hey".

"Hey," Bonnie said with a nervous smile. "Um I got to find Caroline; she's not answering her phone. So I'll see you later" She said leaving quickly.

"I'll go check on bonnie" Elena said following bonnie after giving nick a kiss.

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Stefan asked.

"I wonder what gave it away, was it because she practically ran away from here" Nick said sarcastically.

"Hey. That's because she doesn't know you" I said squeezing his hand. "Once she gets to know you, she'll love you as much as I do".

"Thanks" Stefan said smiling softly.

"I've got an idea" Liana said smiling. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes" Stefan replied.

"Great dinner at my house, you, Danielle, bonnie, Elena, nick and me" She said smiling.

"That's a great idea. You and bonnie spend some time together, bond and bam you guys like each other" I said smiling. "Damn, I'm such a genius".

"I thought of that idea" She said.

"Okay we're both geniuses" I said.

We were talking when a football was coming toward Stefan and Stefan just turned around and caught it throwing it back at Tyler. I glared at him when I had caught his gaze.

Smiling at Stefan, "You should really think about joining the football team".

Shaking his head, "Yeah, I don't think so".

I pouted at him but he still said no.

I was grabbing my things from my locker when I closed it I saw Tyler. I scoffed turning around and walked away.

"I'm sorry" He said walking after me.

"Not talking to you" I said in a sing song voice.

He moved in front of me, "Look I was just trying to look after you".

"If throwing a football at my boyfriend is your idea of looking after me I'm not sure I want you looking after me" I said.

"I'm really sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" He asked with an apologetic look on his face.

"Weeeell, I read this book it was about moonstones so do you have an idea where I can find one" I asked.

"My dad has one, but I can't give it to you" He answered.

"I'm not saying you should give it to me I just want to look at it" I said with a puppy dog look. "Please".

"Fine, but you have to give me back" He said.

"Thanks" I said giving him a smile. "You're a really great friend".

"I'll give it to you tomorrow" He said just as soon as the bell rang.

**-Nicholas's P.O.V-**

I sat in my seat next to Elena and Stefan was sitting next to me. I had to change Stefan's mind because he had to be on the football team for everything to go according to plan.

"Our team sucks we could really use you on our team" I whispered to him.

"Can't. I'm a loner" He whispered back to me.

I gave him a deadpan look, "Besides that, it will make Danielle happy".

"I already make her happy" He whispered back smirking at me.

"Mr. Forbes"?

I winced at the sound of Mr. Tanner's Voice, "Damn" I muttered. I looked at him and saw that he had his arm crossed and he was staring at me. "Um, Pearl Harbor?"

"December 7, 1941," Stefan answered saving me.

"Thank you Mr. Forbes" Mr. Forbes said sarcastically.

"Anytime" Stefan said to him smiling.

I let out a chuckle thankfully he didn't notice because I wasn't looking forward to a detention.

"Very well" He said. "The fall of the Berlin wall".

"1989" Stefan replied immediately. "I'm good with date's sir".

"Are you? How good?" Tanner asked. "Keep it up to the year…Civil Rights Act?"

"1954".

"John F. Kennedy Assassination?"

"1963".

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68".

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954".

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953".

"Ha! It ended in '52" Mr. Tanner said smugly.

"Uh, actually sir, it was '53".

"Look it up someone" Mr. Tanner snapped. "Quickly".

And a guy did just that.

"It was 1953!" The guy exclaimed making the class clap.

"How did you know all that?" Elena asked amazed.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles" He answered.

'Yeah right' I thought.

**A/N: Pls review, fav and follow thank you. The next update is at 15.**


	6. Friday Night Bites Part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries and their affiliates because if I did I'll be swimming in cash but L.J Smith and CW own it. I only own my OC characters and this plot so if anybody tries to steal it I'll hunt them down and … You get my point.**

**Summary: When two friends and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. I really extremely appreciate it. I also want to say that I'll be starting school Monday so I won't be able to update as fast but I'll still try to update but just know it'll take time so enough of my blabbering here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**-Friday Night Bites Part 2-**

**-Danielle's P.O.V-**

At the end of school liana and I were at cheerleading practice because Elena had asked us to come and give her moral practice so we had changed into our gym uniforms. For me, it was a black tight spaghetti strap shirt and yellow short shorts while liana was wearing a pink tight spaghetti strap shirt with purple short shorts. We were sitting next to bonnie on the ground when Elena came up dressed in her cheerleading practice outfit.

"Oh my god. You're here" Bonnie squealed jumping up to hug Elena.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever, the only way to get things back to the way they are, are to do things that were" Elena said.

"By the way, you guys are coming to dinner today" Liana said looking at Elena and bonnie.

"We are?" Asked bonnie happily.

"Yup, me, you, Elena, liana, nick and… Stefan" I said noticing that bonnie made a face when I said Stefan. "You've to give him a chance"

"Tonight's no good" Bonnie said as I gave her 'the look'. "Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like a hundred times".

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett, you're going to be there" I said sternly. "You and Stefan will like each other and then Stefan and I will live happily ever after. Do not screw this up for me."

"Fine, I'll be there" Bonnie said caving in.

"Good." I said smiling. "Elena you're going to be there since it's your house too and nick's gonna be there".

"Seriously, where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. It's not like her" Elena replied.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks that she's with a guy" Liana said.

"I'll try her again" Bonnie said picking up her phone to try Caroline.

"Uh…" Elena made out pointing in the direction behind us.

We all saw Caroline arrive in Damon's car.

"Fork over the money" Liana said holding her palm out to bonnie as bonnie place the money on her hand.

Damon's eyes met liana's and he smirked at her. I wonder what's going on with them.

"Oh my god" Bonnie said shocked. "That's the mystery guy from the grill".

Looking at bonnie liana said, "That's no mystery guy".

"That's Damon, he's Stefan's older brother" I said.

"Stefan has an older brother?" She asked in shocked.

"Yeah, but he's really full of himself" Liana said even though she knew he could hear.

Caroline got out of the car after giving Damon a pretty heavy kiss. She walked between us.

Saying to me haughtily, "Looks like I got the older brother, hope you don't mind.

"Sorry I'm late girls. I was, uh, busy. Alright let's start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?"

I left so that I could watch Stefan try out while liana decided to stay to watch them practice. I knew that she missed cheerleading because when we were in the real world she was the captain of the cheerleading team. It was times like this that I missed my life and my parents but I was starting to love here and the people that were here that's why I'll try to do everything I could do to save their lives.

**-Third Person's P.O.V-**

Stefan entered his room freezing at the site of Damon reading his journal.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asked sounding like he cared. He looked at the journal in his hand smirking, "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many…" He said trailing off when Stefan used his vampire speed to collect his journal back, "Adjectives" He finished off.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked bluntly, cutting to the chase.

"I've come to apologize" Damon said Stefan knowing better than that. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and…I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a non-living person".

Stefan looked at his brother's face trying to see if he was telling the truth. Damon tried so hard to keep a straight face but he couldn't and burst out laughing. Stefan gave his brother a look.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Damon" Stefan said.

"Of course it doesn't" Damon agreed. He then smirked saying, "I saw Danielle today btw." He ignored Stefan as he tensed by the mention of his girlfriend's name. "That means 'by the way'. She was at cheerleading practice…she looked so perky in her short shorts. And Elena, damn, she looked good with her pom poms…and Liana…" He trailed off smirking. "I couldn't keep my eyes off her."

Stefan glared at Damon and Damon held at his hands in a mock surrender pose still smirking.

"Simmer down, I didn't go near them." He said. "Besides that I have my own cheerleader, ooh that reminds me…I got to run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck".

With one last smirk he left Stefan's room.

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

Later that evening Elena, bonnie, Danielle and I were in the kitchen setting up the food that I had brought back from the grill; because no one felt like cooking. Bonnie once again brought up the subject of witches again.

"You explain it, last night I'm watching 9-0. Commercial break comes on and I'm like 'I bet it's that phone commercial' and sure enough it's the guy and the girl with the bench. He flies to Paris and he flies back, they take a picture".

"Oh come on, the commercial's on a constant loop" Elena argued.

"Fine. Well what about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing eight fourteen and twenty-two. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery" Elena said sarcastically.

"Yeah, then when we win we'll share the pot equally" I added.

"What did you say the numbers were again? So that I can write it down" Danielle said.

Bonnie gave us half-assed annoyed looks.

"Have you talked to your grams?" Elena asked.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?" Bonnie replied.

"I don't wanna be a witch" Elena answered immediately.

"Well, I do, imagine how cool it would be. Turning guys who piss me off into toads, hexing people. I would be the most powerful person ever" I said cackling evilly. "I'll take over the earth and you'll all bow to me".

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't going to fool anyone" Bonnie said to Danielle as she put the takeout food in a green bowl".

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Danielle muttered as she moved around the kitchen.

"Middle draw on your left" Bonnie answered pointing to a drawer. Danielle walked over and opened it pulling out the spoons.

"Okay you've been in this kitchen a thousand times". Elena said.

"Yeah, that's it" Bonnie said unconvinced as the doorbell rung.

"Okay he's here. You guys be your fun, loving self especially you bonnie. I've got my eyes on you Miss Bennett" Danielle said smiling as she went to open the door. Elena and I following her.

"Birthday Candles" Bonnie whispered before opening a drawer showing a packet of birthday candles.

There was an awkward silence as the only sound being made was the clinking of cutlery against the plates. Bonnie wasn't even looking at Stefan and Danielle's direction while Elena and nick were talking to each other in low tunes and sometimes Elena would giggle. Danielle decided to break the silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Danielle asked Stefan trying to start a conversation.

"Well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right" He answered.

"Elena, Bonnie you should have seen Stefan. Tyler threw a bell right at him and-".

"Yeah, we heard" Bonnie interrupted cutting her off.

Danielle gave Elena a look begging her to say something with her eyes.

"Uh, bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family" Elena said making bonnie give her a look and she answered with a look of her own.

"Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad" Bonnie said.

"No, about the witches silly" I said smiling at her. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, its mega cool".

"Cool isn't the world I'd use" Bonnie interjected.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there is a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's" Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem".

"Really?" Stefan asked now intrigued. Bonnie nodded with an embarrassed look on her face, "Salem witches".

"Yeah". Bonnie replied

"I would say that's pretty cool".

"Really. Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan answered.

"Yeah they are" Bonnie said softly and at that point I knew that Stefan had won her over.

"Wow, smooth" I whispered under my breath making Stefan smile since he was the only one who heard me.

The doorbell rang. With a confused look on my face as I stood up to answer the door I said, "I wonder who that could be".

When I got to the door I opened it and saw Caroline holding a cake and she was with Damon.

"Ooh, you brought cake. Caroline, come in" I said as she entered walking to the living room making sure that she couldn't here me I said to Damon before shutting the door , "You, stay out"

When I got there and Caroline didn't see Damon.

"Where's Damon?" She asked.

"Oh, he had to leave" I said just as the bell rung. This time Elena went to answer and a few seconds later Stefan went to check on her after a few minutes they entered the living room with Damon.

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething but good for you. Go for it" Caroline said as Stefan told us about his tryouts.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it". Damon said with a patronizing tone.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines"

"I'll work with her. She'll get it" Bonnie interjected trying to defend Elena.

"I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline said to no one in particular.

"And I guess you could stop being a bitch" I muttered.

"You know you don't seem like the cheerleader type", Elena" Damon continued.

"It's just because their Parent's died. Yeah, I mean, Elena's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more phone" Caroline said bitchily. "And I say that with complete sensitivity".

"Please just shut up" I said to Caroline.

"I'm sorry; I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now Damon" Stefan said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, you know what you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was to bring her up, huh" Damon said.

'Yeah right' I thought.

When the dinner party was over, I was cleaning up the dirty dishes while the others were in the living room talking. A glass was in my hand but when I heard a cough, I turned around causing the cup to drop but Damon was able to catch it.

Damon looked at me smirking holding the glass out to me, "One more".

I couldn't help but laugh forgetting that it was Damon I was talking to.

"Nice catch" I said complimenting him laughing again as I took the glass from him.

"I like you" Damon said making me blush. He smirked, "You know how to laugh and you and Danielle make him smile. Seeing Stefan smile is something I haven't seen in a long time".

"You said something about Stefan's ex back there" I said.

"Yeah, Katherine" He nodded.

"How did she die?" I asked him.

"She died in a horrible fire" He replied.

**A/N: Pls review, follow and fav. Next update at 30 and more.**


	7. Friday Night Bites Part three

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or any of their affiliates or characters, L. J Smith and CW are the people that own it. I only own this plot and my OC Characters so if anybody tries to steal it let's just say I know a good lawyer.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural.**

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. Even though you guys didn't reach the review mark which made me really sad I decided to update for the people who actually reviewed. From the previous chapter you must know that I've already started school so like I said before don't raise your hopes up that I'll be updating as fast as I am right now but if you reach or pass the review mark I'll try ten times harder. And also I'm dedicating this chapter to DarolineWritingGoodness because she told me where I could find the vampire diaries transcripts. So enough talking here's the chapter.**

**-Friday Night Bites Part Three.**

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

**(Liana's bedroom)**

I was full on making out with zany malik from one direction when he removed his shirt he turned into Damon which made me scream, waking up I saw that there was a crow at the window. Okay, right now I'm officially pissed at Damon or should I say demon because that was what he was. He just spoilt the best dream I've ever had; I was so going to get him back. I slept off thinking of how I was going to get him back.

**-Stefan's Bedroom-**

**(Third Person's P.O.V-)**

Stefan was writing in his diary.

Stefan thought as he wrote in his diary, 'There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?'

Stefan opened a box and pulled out a necklace.

**-The Football game-**

**-Danielle's P.O.V-**

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." I said smiling to Stefan.

"Thanks" He replied smiling back at me. "I saw Elena, she wasn't wearing her uniform. What happened?"

"She decided to quit" I answered him. "If you guys were dating, you'll be quite a pair. She quits, you start".

"Well thank god we aren't dating because that would mean that I won't have seen how wonderful you are" He said holding my waist as he looked down gazing into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me when we separated my lips were still tingling. He was such an amazing kisser. "Here, I got you something".

He handed me a necklace and I saw that it was the necklace that he gave Elena in this episode.

"Thanks. It's beautiful" I said as he helped me put it own then when he was done I kissed him.

**-Nicholas's P.O.V-**

"Hi" Elena said as she walked up to me.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" I asked smiling at her.

"I quit. I'm a quitter" She said.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you do not think this is too soon but I got you something" I said bringing out a box, opening it. It was a bracelet that had E + N 4eva engraved on it.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Elena gasped out awestruck.

"I got the words engraved on it. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, as a…sign of new beginnings and journeys" I said smiling nervously at her.

"Is that rose I smell?" Elena said bringing the necklace to her nose smelling it.

"No, its, uh…it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" I said still smiling at her.

"I love it" Elena said.

I helped her put it on and she gave me a peck on a cheek.

"Seriously, that's all your giving me" I said pouting at her.

"Fine, you big baby" She said finally giving me a kiss. "Is that better?"

"A little" I said making her smack me on my arm.

"Keep, that up and all you'll be getting from me will be handshakes" Elena said smiling up at me.

"You know, I love you. Anyway, I promised Danielle I'll meet her up so see you later." I said.

"Okay" She said giving me a peck on my lips.

**-Third Person's P.O.V-**

Nicholas walked away Elena watching him. When she turned around she saw Caroline.

"And you're not in uniform because…" Caroline said.

(It's night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team.)

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us" Mr. Tanner said making the crowd boo. "But that's about to change" He said which made the crowd cheer.

"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore"

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." Tyler said.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you… Your Timberwolves are hungry" Mr. Tanner said.

Tyler walked up to Vicki.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Vicki asked.

"Nothing" He replied.

"And the Central high lions are what's for dinner" Mr. Tanner said finishing his speech.

"Is that Jeremy?" Tyler said.

"Wait, no! Ty! No." She said trying to stop him but he still walked up to Jeremy.

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler said to Jeremy.

Jeremy struck him and the two boys began to fight.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki shouted.

Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said.

Tyler punched Stefan, but seeing that it has no effect on Stefan. He looked scared. Jeremy grabbed a broken bottle and stricked at Tyler, who moved out of the way and he cut Stefan's hand instead. Surprisingly, Danielle wasn't in the vicinity.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena screamed.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt shouted.

Stefan's hand was bleeding and that was when Danielle finally appeared.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding" Danielle said.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said loudly.

"Yeah, you smell fine" Elena replied sarcastically.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said.

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt said.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Danielle said. Stefan closed his hand and put his hand behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." He said.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Danielle said.

Danielle grabbed his hand and opened his palm, but both she and Elena saw that the scar was completely gone.

"But…I saw it, it was…" Elena stuttered out.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine" He said.

"No, no, no. I…I saw it. The glass caught your hand. It was…" Elena said.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you girls' after the game." He said walking off.

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" Caroline said.

"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie asked Elena and Danielle.

"Can we ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked.

"Of course. What's it?" She replied.

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…" Danielle was saying but bonnie interrupted her.

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over" She said.

"No, bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something? Or…"

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about… 8, 14, 22." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah?" Elena said indicating that she should continue."

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold and it…" She said.

"And what?" Danielle asked.

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie answered.

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

I had gone to my car when I saw Damon.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm hiding from Caroline" He answered.

"And why is that?" I asked smiling.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He replied.

"That could be a sign" I said.

"Well, she's awfully young" He replied.

"Not much younger than you are" I said.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy" Damon said.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since forever and that means something to me" I replied.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It's not my intention" He said patronizingly.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" I said scowling at him.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you" He replied.

"Really?" I said giving him a deadpanned look.

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me" He said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me" He said. "I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now… you want to kiss me" He continued trying to use compel me but I was wearing vervain.

He leaned in but I slapped him and I saw the stunned look on his face.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it" I said before walking away.

**-Later-**

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan.

""Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan answered.

"Uh, what you did back there…You had Jeremy's back" Matt said.

"Ah, he's a messed up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him" Stefan said trying to defend what he did.

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said.

"Had your reasons" Stefan replied.

"No excuse" Matt said holding out his hand Stefan shaking it. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." He said leaving.

Damon was in the corner and when matt left, he clapped for Stefan.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" He said sarcastically.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you" Stefan said.

"Nice trick with Liana. Let me guess…vervain in the bracelet? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon said.

"Does it matter?" Stefan replied even though he didn't know how liana had gotten her hands on vervain.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just…eat her." Damon said.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon" Stefan said.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that there was no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be" Stefan answered.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked.

"Then kill me" Stefan replied.

"Well, I'm…I'm tempted" Damon said.

"No, you're not. You had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting to me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Mr. Tanner shouted as he came out.

"If that's my humanity…then what's this?" Damon said just before he killed Mr. Tanner.

"Aah!" Mr. Tanner screamed.

"No!" Stefan screamed.

"Anyone, anytime, any place" Damon said before walking off.

**-The locker room-**

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little too much beer." Tyler said.

"Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you." Matt replied.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked.

"What's my…You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12- year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's new brother" Matt answered.

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass." Tyler said making matt try to hit him. "Are you for real!? You want to hit me? I'm on your team."

"This was over the line. Even for you." Matt said as he walked outside discovering Mr. Tanner's body.

"Somebody help!" Matt screamed.

"The police arrived. Bonnie looks at the scene. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatriculation's is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie I afraid.

(The football field. Jeremy is sitting by the bleachers. Vicki comes up to him)

"It wasn't just for the drugs" She says to him before walking away.

**-The Parking Lot-**

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of the town?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know. I don't know" Stefan answered.

"I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it" Danielle said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine,ok? We're fine. That's what matters" Stefan said comforting her.

They embraced.

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

**-Stefan's room-**

He's writing in his diary.

"I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped" Stefan wrote.

(Damon is in liana's bedroom. Liana is sleeping. Damon gently caresses her face. Liana wakes up and Damon is gone.)

**Please review, fav and follow by the way the review mark is 32. Thank you and ja ne.**


	8. Family Ties Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries, L.J. Smith and CW are the owners not me. I only own this plot and my OC characters.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for reaching my review mark, I was shocked when I saw the reviews I literally squealed and started doing my review dance but seriously thanks. Thanks for everything, the reviews, favs and follows. My school will soon go on mid-term break so who knows maybe I'll be able to update faster but I'm not making any promises. So enough chit-chat let's just start the story.**

**-Third Person's P.O.V-**

**-GILBERT HOUSE-**

(Danielle wakes up. She hears a noise. She gets out of bed.)

"Hello? Liana? Elena? Jeremy? Hello?" She calls out, wondering what's going on.

She tries to turn on the light, but the power is out.

She sees the television on and Logan fell is the newscaster.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Danielle Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that it is the same animal responsible for recent attacks.

"You know what's coming next" Damon commented.

Danielle runs. She opens the front door, sees Damon, and slams it shut. She slowly walks towards the stairs, but Damon grabs her and bites her neck.

**-STEFAN'S BEDROOM-**

-Stefan wakes up-

"Ah!" He screams out.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field." Damon comments. "Football reference. Too soon."

Stefan throws a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulls it out.

"All right. I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls'" Damon stated.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan replied.

"I've decided to stay a while." Damon told Stefan. He continued, "And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Danielle."

"Can't touch her now" Stefan commented.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls' don't need my persuasion. Some girls' just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift" He said stabbing Stefan in the stomach, which clearly hurt Stefan more than Damon because Stefan fell on the floor. He continued, "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

Stefan removed the knife.

(Stefan is writing in his diary)

"I can confirm that a 12-foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition." Sheriff Forbes said while being interviewed.

"The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?" Stefan wrote in his diary.

-Gilbert House-

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught" Logan Fell said on the television.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket" Jenna said as she watched the television.

"Douchebag" Danielle said as she came in.

"No, I've got the perfect one, cocksucker" Liana stated as she walked in after Danielle.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him" Jenna stated.

"The news guy?" Elena replied.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." She said. She continued, "Did your mum ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Danielle asked.

"He's cute" Liana commented.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna said.

"Then why did you date him? Or are ugly guys your type?" Liana stated smirking.

"Oh, shut up." Jenna told liana. She finally noticed what Elena was carrying, "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founders' council for their heritage display" Elena replied.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna commented.

"Originally it was great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring" Danielle corrected Jenna.

"How much did you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay" Jeremy said as he took the rink from Elena and looked at it.

"You're not going to find that" Elena said snatching it back from Jeremy.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away" Jeremy stated.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena replied.

The doorbell rang. Danielle went to answer the door and when she opened the door she saw Stefan.

"Hi" Stefan said.

Danielle dragged him into the house and kissed him passionately.

"Hi" She replied smiling at him.

(In Danielle's bedroom)

Stefan and Danielle are making out. Stefan is kissing Danielle's neck when he looks in her mirror and sees his face has transformed. He sits up.

"Are you ok?" Danielle said even though she knew what had happened.

"I'm good. Sorry" Stefan said.

"Maybe we should press pause" Danielle commented.

"Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a little bit…" Stefan trailed off.

"A little over PG13" Danielle said finishing what Stefan was trying to say.

"Yeah" Stefan replied.

"How do you look in a suit?" Danielle asked.

"I can pull one off" Stefan answered.

"Everybody pulls of a suit, but, do you look hot in it?" Danielle replied.

"Yes, I do" Stefan stated smiling

"Good, so, how about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?" Danielle asked.

"They still do that?" Stefan replied.

"Have you been before?" Elena answered.

"No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore" Stefan said.

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but-"

"I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert". Stefan said as he interrupted Danielle.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore" She replied.

"What if I look terrible in a suit?" Stefan asked.

"Then I'm going with bonnie" She said jokingly as Stefan pinned her on the bed.

(Caroline's bedroom)

Caroline is trying on dresses for the Founder's party.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Damon commented.

"I don't like the blue" Caroline replied.

"Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date-"

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner" Caroline said as she interrupted Damon.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there." Damon said.

"Please take me" He finished using compulsion on Caroline.

"You should come to the founder's party with me" Caroline said.

"Not if you're wearing that dress" He stated Caroline removed the dress she was wearing and walked to her wardrobe. "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped".

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't" Caroline replied.

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it" Damon commented.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun" Damon answered.

(In Liana's bedroom)

Liana was staring at a candle remembering that this was the episode when Bonnie's powers really started showing. She focused on it and wondered if it would light like it did when bonnie did it but it didn't. She sighed and got up from her bed setting the candle in the candle stick on her dressing room. After she did that she turned her back facing the dressing mirror.

"Who am I kidding?" She said. "I'm not a witch".

"And now I'm talking to myself" When she turned she saw that the candle was lighted. "Oh shit".

**A/N: Please review, follow and fav. The review mark for this chapter is 38. Thanks.**


	9. Family Ties Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries, L.J Smith and CW are the owners. I only own this plot and my OC characters.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. When I saw that the review mark I set was less than the reviews I got I was so happy that I started smiling like a psycho. My school is on mid-term break so I'll try to update faster but since I have loads of homework it will be really hard but anyhoo let's get on with the show.**

**-The Gilbert House-**

**-Liana's P.O.V-**

I had called Danielle and Nicholas as soon as it had happened and right now we were in my room and I was pacing around like a crazy person and I think it was starting to annoy both of them but right now I wasn't really caring about whether or not they were annoyed.

I mean I just found out that I was a witch, images of being burned on a stake were appearing in my head and it was so not a pretty sight. Why me? I know that sometimes okay maybe a lot of times I can be really mean and bitchy but ever since I entered the vampire diaries world I've being trying to be nice so again I'm asking the question, Why me?.

"Could you stop pacing? It's getting really annoying besides if you keep on pacing you might wear a hole in the carpet then the wood and before you know it you will be falling downstairs" Nicholas said making me glare at him.

"Don't worry you won't fall as long as you can summon your handy broomstick" Danielle said as she and Nicholas burst into laughter and I just continued death glaring at them.

"This isn't funny" I said stomping my foot on the floor to make my point.

"We never said it was" Nicholas commented. "I don't know why you're angry I mean you already have the attitude".

"How exactly do I have a witchy attitude?" I asked.

"Are you really asking me that question?" Nicholas replied smirking. I wish I could slap that smirk off his face or maybe I could turn him into a toad since I'm now a witch.

"Guys, stop it. This isn't really solving anything." Danielle commented. Oh, dear Danielle always the mediator. "We need to figure out how Liana got powers and whether we'll have any".

"I don't think we have powers if we had any it would have already shown its head" Nicholas stated. "Besides I already have a power, the power of being good looking"

"More like the power of being annoying" I murmured.

"Let's come up with a plan, we need someone to train her" Danielle commented.

"What about Bonnie's Grandmother?" Nicholas asked.

"How exactly do we get bonnie's grandmother to train her?" Danielle replied.

"Leave it to me. I'll get her to train me" I answered.

"Now that we have that figured out. I think It's time I told you that I have the moonstone" Danielle stated.

"Good, all that's left to do is to buy another one and switch it with the original so who's offering to go and buy it?" I asked them. None of them raised their hands. "Come on guys, seriously. Danielle, why can't you go?"

"I can't drive" She replied.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. What about you, Nick?" I asked.

"I have a date with Elena" He answered.

"Fine, I'll do it" I stated. "Give me the moonstone?"

Danielle handed me the moonstone, I used a knife and barely scratched the moonstone so that it won't be really noticeable. When I had marked it I put it in my bag.

"So liana, Stefan told me that you and Damon have been talking" Danielle mentioned.

"I wouldn't call it talking" I commented.

"Liana, what are you doing?" Danielle asked looking at me with those eyes of hers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I smirked taking a seat on the chair that I used when I was putting on makeup.

"Stop playing games with him, he's a dangerous vampire not a teenage boy" Danielle stated.

"Fine, I'll stop" I said.

"Promise?" Danielle asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I promise" I said.

-Mystic Grill-

(Tyler is eating with his parents)

"So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are you looking for a new coach?" Mr. Lockwood asked.

"I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now" Tyler replied.

"Charles, founder's party, focus" Mrs. Lockwood said.

"How are y'all doing over here?" Vicki asked as she walked over to their table.

"Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart" Mr. Lockwood answered.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She replied.

"We're fine, thanks" Tyler said. It was obvious he was trying to get rid of her.

"Just the check, honey" Mr. Lockwood stated.

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood" Vicki said giving him the check.

"Thanks" Mr. Lockwood.

(Caroline arrives with Bonnie)

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked.

"Go with Elena" Caroline replied.

"She's asking Nick" Bonnie stated.

"What about Danielle?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan" She answered.

"What about Liana?" Caroline replied.

"I haven't asked" She commented.

"Ok, then ask her or go by yourself" Caroline said.

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" She replied.

"He's older sexy danger guy" Bonnie answered.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline commented.

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked" Bonnie stated.

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama" She said.

"Like…?" Bonnie trailed off.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything" She replied.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked chuckling.

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena" She stated.

"No." Bonnie replied.

"So what you gonna buy me?" Tyler asked Vicki.

"Ugh, some class. Oh your parents are gone. I guess I can be close now." She answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler replied.

"You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it" She stated.

"I don't think your trash" Tyler commented.

"Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?" She asked.

"Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?" He asked smirking.

"No. It'll be stupid and lame" She said.

"True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there" He said before leaving.

"You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one" Jeremy commented.

"Screw you, Jeremy" She replied.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad.

-Salvatore boarding house-

"I didn't know you were here" Zach said.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me." Damon commented. "I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important" Damon answered.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach replied.

Damon got up and grabbed Zach by the throat.

"You are in no position to question me" Damon stated.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Zach replied.

"This is not upset, Zach" Damon commented.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he entered the room.

Damon dropped Zach.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time" Damon answered leaving.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan asked Zack.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach stated.

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it" Stefan replied.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" He asked.

"I can't, Zach, I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that" Stefan replied.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand" Zach commented.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Danielle. What?" Stefan stated seeing Zach's face.

Stefan and Zach walk down in the cellar. When Zach opens the door Stefan sees bags of vervain.

"You've been growing it." Stefan commented.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it" Zach said.

"But you're telling me. Why?" Stefan stated.

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him" Zach replied.

-Gilbert house-

The doorbell rings. Jeremy answers it. He sees its Tyler and tries to close the door but Tyler holds it open.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff" Tyler said.

"Right here. Please be careful" Elena commented giving Tyler the box.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick" Jeremy stated.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena said.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk" Tyler replied.

"I got your punk" Jeremy fired back.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight" Elena commented.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler said.

"Not even if you meant it" Jeremy replied.

-In Elena's Bedroom-

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty Vixen" Bonnie stated.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"I'm going with delicate flower, what about you liana?" Danielle commented.

"Naughty Vixen" Liana replied.

"Look at you guys, getting all pretty for your date. You guys seem happy-ish" Bonnie said.

"I don't have a date but that doesn't mean I can't get pretty" Liana stated.

"Anyways, I am…ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door" Danielle told Bonnie.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, out with it" Elena replied.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie said. "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story".

"Uh-huh" Danielle replied.

"Do you guys know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues" Liana answered.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon" Bonnie replied.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's" Danielle said.

"I just wanted you to know" Bonnie stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business" Danielle commented.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business" Bonnie argued.

"Stefan is none of these things" Danielle said arguing back.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie fired back.

"And how do you know?" Liana replied Bonnie.

**A/N: Please review, fav and follow. The more the reviews the faster I'll try to update. The review mark is 45.**


	10. Family Ties Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries, L.J Smith and CW are the owners. I only own this plot and my OC Characters.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or for the worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural.**

**A/N: I was really sad when I found out that the reviews didn't reach the review mark but I still decided to update because of the people who reviewed. So, anyway here it is.**

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan replied.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Damon stated.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves" Stefan answered.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Danielle has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink" Damon commented as he saw Stefan pour a glass for himself.

"Cant's seem to get rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan replied.

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?" Damon asked.

-Gilbert House-

(Elena, Danielle, Liana and Bonnie are getting pretty. Elena's phone is ringing. She answers it.)

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye" She said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Elena goes into Jeremy's room, Liana and Danielle following after her. Elena hits him.

"Aah! God" Jeremy screamed out. "What now?"

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena asked.

"What watch?" Jeremy replied.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it" Elena stated.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it" Jeremy answered.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena commented.

Liana and Danielle kept quiet watching from the background as the two siblings battled it out.

"Screw you" Jeremy replied getting up and getting out the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He answered handing Elena the watch.

"And he was going to give it to you" Elena commented.

"Yeah" Jeremy said.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

"Just take it and get out" Jeremy replied.

Elena left, liana and Danielle had a conversation with their eyes and liana left leaving Danielle alone with Jeremy.

"I already told you to leave" Jeremy said.

"Actually, you told Elena not me" Danielle replied.

"Fine, get out" He stated.

"Make me" She commented smirking.

"You're such a brat" Jeremy replied giving her a small smile.

"I know" She stated." Look, I know Elena can be so annoying at times, especially when she starts giving her lectures. You should have seen her reaction when she caught liana and I taking some pills in the bathroom "

"When did you guys start taking drugs?" Jeremy asked.

"We weren't taking any pills; we had hangovers so nick gave us some painkillers" Danielle answered. "But Elena didn't know that, she started trying to lecture us but we quickly explained to her what was happening because we couldn't take her giving us lectures when we were still hung-over"

"Oh, just when I started thinking you were cool you tell me that" He replied jokingly shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot" Danielle stated punching him on his arm. "This is nice; we haven't done this in a while"

"Yeah, it is" Jeremy replied smiling at her.

"Anyhoo, I need to finish getting ready so see you later" Danielle said leaving.

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon commented.

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness" Stefan replied sarcastically.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her" Damon said.

"My happiness was short-lived, as well you know" Stefan stated.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was… Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon said raising his drink.

He smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with vervain. He dumps the drink on the floor.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" Damon commented.

**-Lockwood Mansion-**

**- (The founder's party)-**

Tyler saw Vicki about to enter the house using the m\in entrance which meant she would meet his parents so he quickly rushed to stop her.

"Uh, let's go this way" Tyler stated.

"Why?" Vicki replied.

"Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back" Tyler commented.

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work" Zack said.

"I wasn't counting on it" Stefan commented.

"You knew it would fail?" Zack replied.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." Stefan answered.

Zack handed him vervain.

"I doubled what I put in the scotch" Zach stated.

**-Gilbert House-**

Elena is getting ready for the party. She takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy.

**A/N:**** I just want to say there is no review mark. Plus, even if it's criticism still review. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and if you8 think the story is good tell me. Please review, fav and follow.**


	11. Very important author note please read

**I have decided to set up a poll on my profile to decide which story I should update first. If you want me to update the story you want you better hurry and vote. The poll will be closing on the 15****th**** of December.**

**By the way, I am now a beta reader so if any of you need a beta or you know of someone who needs one, I just want to say I'm available. Goodbye.**


	12. FamilyTies Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries, L.J Smith and CW are the owners. I only own this plot and my OC characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I've not being updating but since one of my other stories won the poll I had to update it. But this update is a Christmas and new year present all wrapped in one.**

**Summary: When two sisters and their best friend are transported into the vampire diaries world when they are hanging out. Will they change things for the better or worse? What will happen? Stefan/OC, Damon/OC and Elena/OC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**-Lockwood Mansion-**

"Caroline! You look smashing" Mrs. Lockwood commented.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon" Caroline replied.

"Oh, well, come on in" Mrs Lockwood said.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while" Damon said.

"Well, enjoy" Mrs Lockwood replied.

"Let's get a drink" Damon told Caroline.

"Wait here" Caroline said to Damon as she saw her mother.

Caroline goes to talk to her mother.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked referring to her mother's outfit. Her mother was wearing her uniform.

"I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Sheriff Forbes replied.

"Just some guy" Caroline answered.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Sheriff Forbes commented.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve" Caroline said with sarcasm lining her voice. "Yeah, I doubt that".

Elena and Nick arrive with Danielle, Stefan and Liana in tow. Danielle is wearing a long-sleeve scoop neck black and grey striped dress which stopped at mid-thigh, a black headband and black stilettos with the necklace Stefan gave her. While Liana was wearing a red strapless dress which stopped at mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline with red stilettos and a silver choker. Her hair was in a loose updo with tendrils falling down on both sides of her face.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood" Elena said.

"Hey. Hey, guys come on in" Mayor Lockwood said as he invited them in.

"Where's your dad?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Memphis" Caroline answered.

"Good" Sheriff Forbes replied.

"With Steven" Caroline finished.

Liana sees her date and walks up to him kissing him on the cheek. Damon watches them, looking slightly jealous.

Elena is looking at her parent's wedding rings. Nick comes up behind her.

"Your parents?" Nick asked.

"There's a lot of history here" Elena replied.

Elena is reading the first registry.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration" She said. "Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually" Damon replied.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family" Danielle commented.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me" Caroline replied.

"Mm-Mmm" Damon said in reply to what Caroline said.

"Ah thanks for reminding me Caroline. Elena, would you like to dance?" Nick asked Elena.

"I'd love to" Elena replied as she and Nick walked to the dance floor.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Danielle.

"No, since we are already going to dance" Danielle answered.

"I don't really dance" Stefan replied.

"Well, you do now" Danielle said dragging Stefan to the dance floor.

"Well, what about you liana. Could I borrow your date?" Caroline asked. "You know what, I'm not taking no for an answer "

Caroline then dragged Dave, liana's date to the dance floor. Leaving liana and Damon alone.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm …Acting out, trying to punish Stefan" Damon said.

"For what?" Liana asked.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" Damon commented.

"You wouldn't have brought it up if you weren't going to tell me, so just tell me" Liana replied.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"Damon was saying before liana interrupted.

"The battle of willow creek" Liana said.

"Right" Damon replied.

"I know, we talked about it when I was a junior. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside" Liana commented.

"What the history books left out were the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers." Damon said. "So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood".

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Liana asked.

"A woman, I guess." Damon answered. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you guys. But I'm not getting in the middle of this and it will be a cold day in hell before I let my sisters get in the middle of this so I hope you guys work things out" Liana replied.

"I hope so, too" Damon said.

"But the funny thing is I don't think you do." Liana commented.

Damon and Liana go out to meet the others. Liana and Danielle talk to each other.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan answered.

"No, thanks, I'll pass" Damon replied.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Danielle asked.

"Absolutely" Stefan answered.

Stefan takes Danielle out to dance with Elena, Nick, Liana and Dave following.

"They look so cute together" Caroline commented referring to Liana and Dave.

"Don't talk, please" Damon replied.

(On the dance floor)

Stefan and Danielle are still dancing.

"I hope Damon didn't drive your sister too crazy" Stefan commented.

"No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is." She replied. "And it all goes back to Katherine".

"Hmm" Stefan replied.

"So tell me about her. What happened?" Danielle asked.

"It's not something I like to talk about" Stefan answered.

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that I can." Danielle stated. "I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same".

"I know. Thank you" Stefan commented.

"The truth is, Stefan… I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me". Danielle replied.

They stop dancing.

"Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble" Stefan stated.

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. " Danielle replied. "Look, you're the mystery guy and I think that's hot. But with mystery come secret, and this thing with Katherine".

"And frankly, a fire alarm is ringing really heavily in my head and that's not a good thing because when a fire alarm rings you run".

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it" Stefan said.

"Well I do. Tell me something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me and that's never a good thing" She replied.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan stated.

"Then I guess its working" Danielle replied before walking away.

Damon and Stefan look at each other.

Danielle and Bonnie are inside, eating ice-cream.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter" Bonnie commented.

"It's not your fault. You weren't the one who got all bitchy, I did" Danielle replied.

"Danielle, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the watch collection." Mrs Lockwood said.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry but you should probably ask Liana or Elena about that" Danielle stated.

"Oh, I see. Please tell them to let me know when they find it" Mrs Lockwood commented.

"Ok" Danielle replied.

Danielle, Elena and Liana enter the powder room. Caroline is there.

"Hey." Elena said.

"Hey. So, Danielle how is things with Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Great. Just great?" Danielle answered.

"Really? I saw you guys arguing" Caroline replied.

Elena looks at Caroline's neck and sees something.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"Hmm?" Caroline replied. Elena tries to lift Caroline's scarf. "Don't!"

Elena lifts up Caroline's scarf and sees a bad bite mark.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked.

"Nothing, ok?!" Caroline answered.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Liana asked.

"No, ok, nothing. It just…My mom would kill me" Caroline stated.

Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?!" Caroline answered.

Danielle, Elena and Liana walk out. They see Damon. Elena pushes him.

"There's something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena stated.

Danielle walks to where Stefan is.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You are completely right about Damon" Danielle said.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head." Danielle answered. She looked at Stefan's face and saw that he didn't look surprised. "You don't look surprised. Why don't you look surprised?"

"Um…I'm handling it" Stefan replied.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Danielle stated.

"Elena, please. I… I don't expect you to understand" He commented.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So, why don't you just clear it all up for me?" Danielle replied.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to." Stefan answered. "And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is freaking earned. You can't expect me to just hand it over" Danielle replied.

Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go" Stefan said.

Liana sees an unattended open bottle of champagne, collects it and takes a gulp. She walks out to the back and sees Tyler.

"HI, Tyler. " Liana said.

"Hey" He replied. "Where did you get that champagne from?"

"Well, I saw it all alone and I was bored . Wanna get drunk with me?" She commented wriggling her eyebrows at him as she said the last part.

"With pleasure" He replied taking the bottle from her and drinking it.

**A/N****: For the people who have already entered the new year, happy new year but for the people like me who haven't, happy new year in advance. Please review, fav and follow. Thank you.**


	13. You're Undead To Me Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries; I only own my OC's and this plot.**

**A/N: ****I'm sorry that I've not being updating, it's just that I've being having writers' block and I've also being really busy with school but anyhoo I'll try to be updating regularly. So, on with the story.**

**-You're undead to me Part 1-**

Liana sneaked into the house at 3 am in the morning, opening the front door quietly with her shoes in her hands but as she closed the door turning around, she saw that the lights had been put on.

"If it isn't my dear sister walking the walk of shame" Danielle commented from her position beside the light switch.

"Oh, put a lock on it" Liana replied.

"So, tell us." Elena said beside Danielle. "Who made you walk the walk the walk of shame?"

"None of your damn business" Liana replied.

"Come on; tell us unless you want Aunt Jenna to know about your little tête a tête" Elena said as her and Danielle smirked at Danielle. "I'm sure she would just love to know"

"Fine" Liana said glaring at both of them. "It was Tyler"

"What?!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Keep it down, if Jenna wakes up I'm so going to kill you" Liana said.

"I cannot believe you slept with Tyler, you do know he has a girlfriend, right?" Elena asked.

"Of course I know, but in my defense I was drunk" Liana answered. "Besides, it was a onetime thing we probably won't do it again."

"So, if you excuse me I'm going to my room seeing as there is school tomorrow or should I say today" Liana said as she climbed up the stairs to her room. When she had reached her room, she opened the door closing it as she entered. She removed her clothes leaving her only in her underwear, walking over to her bed she drew the covers down when she had gotten in she drew it up, when her head touched the pillow she fell asleep dead to the world.

She woke up a few hours later to the sound of her alarm, she quickly turned it off. Looking at her clock, she saw that the time was 7 am in the morning the sun streaming through her curtains. Getting up from bed she entered the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she got out from the bathroom wearing only a towel, sitting on the chair facing her makeup table she used her hair dryer to dry her hair before she started combing it getting rid of the tangles in her hair before she started using a brush to brush her hair. When she was through, she walked up to her closet; she removed a white button up short sleeve shirt, a black waist coat and black skinny jeans. Setting them on her bed, she walked back to the chair and started applying makeup. She applied black eyeliner with black eye shadow, putting on only a little blush before rubbing red lipstick on her lips. She walked over to her bed picking up the clothes on the bed and wearing them, she left the first two buttons of her shirt open showing a little cleavage. When she was through dressing up she put on a black hair band on her hair, she put on black ankle boots with pencil heels before grabbing her bag going down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee; she took a big gulp before taking notice of the other people in the kitchen.

"Good morning" Liana said to both Danielle and Jenna.

"You do know I made that for myself?" Danielle asked mock scowling.

"There's love in sharing" Liana answered making Danielle roll her eyes.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked as she walked in.

"Uh-huh" Jenna murmured.

"And you have no objection?" Elena replied.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out" Jenna commented. "Oh, and just so you girls' know, I won't be home for dinner".

"So you're actually going to do it" Danielle said. "You're going to go out with Logan"

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna replied."And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Nope, I haven't heard from him ever since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Danielle, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Danielle said giving a perfect impression of Stefan.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope, and I'm not going to" Danielle answered.

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna replied.

"No, of course I'm not okay with it but I'm not going to cry about it, either that will be too pathetic." Danielle commented.

"Ok, then" Jenna said.

"I'll be fine" Danielle replied.

**-At School-**

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake" Caroline said as she walked past with a group of girls' following her.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened" Danielle said as she and Bonnie watched Caroline.

"She's in denial" Bonnie relied.

"Hey" Stefan said as he walked up to them.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right no. "Bonnie said before leaving.

"I'm sorry I haven't called." Stefan said with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry. I'll live" Danielle replied sarcastically.

"I was dealing with Damon" Stefan commented.

"And did you…deal with Damon?" She asked.

"Yes. Yeah" He answered.

"For four days." She said arching her eyebrow.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But I can I explain it all to you? Please" He asked.

"Sure" Danielle answered. "When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but the Grill, around four o'clock" Stefan replied.

"Ok." She said smiling at him. "But you better come"

"Thanks" Stefan as he smiled back at her.

"Stefan, where is Damon?" Caroline asked suddenly appearing in front of them. "He has some serious apologizing to do".

"He's gone, Caroline" Stefan answered.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline replied.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry" Stefan said.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Danielle commented. "Damon isn't good for you"

"I know that" Caroline replied.

**-At Mystic Grill-**

"Hey, Tyler, um have you seen Stefan?" Danielle asked Tyler.

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't hanged out in a long time. I'll let you break." He replied.

**-An hour later-**

"I can't believe you slept with my sister" Danielle said.

"I was drunk" Tyler replied.

"I'm not gonna lie. You and my sister, that's really weird." Danielle commented just before her phone rings.

"How late is he?" Tyler asked.

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though." Danielle answered. "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you". She shoots the cue ball.

"Good. I mean it's not like we're friends or anything" Tyler replied.

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" She asked.

"Why? What's he done?" He replied.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more". Danielle said.

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Tyler asked.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" She replied.

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy" Tyler said.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" She asked.

"I think you should talk to him" He answered just as Stefan appeared.

"Talk to who? I'm sorry that I'm late" Stefan said.

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

"I got held up" Stefan answered.

"Is everything ok?" Danielle replied.

"There was this thing with my uncle" Stefan said.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Danielle asked.

"Ok. You to have fun" Tyler said before walking away.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable" Stefan answered.

"What was unavoidable?" She asked, seeing that he wasn't going to answer she said, "Ok" before walking away.

"Oh, uh, Danielle, please" Stefan said trying to stop her.

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Danielle asked.

An old man walked up to Stefan.

"I know you. My God." The old man said.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan replied.

"I know you. How can it be?" The old man asked.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir" Stefan answered.

"You haven't aged a day" The old man replied.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" Stefan asked as he started pushing Danielle towards the door. She stops.

"Wait, what was that?" Danielle asked.

"I-I don't know. Uh, nothing" Stefan answered.

"Right, nothing" She replied sarcastically. "Ok, um…I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me."

Danielle left with a scowl on her face.

**-Liana's Bedroom-**

Liana smiled to herself as feathers floated around her. Deciding to challenge herself, she focused on the chair in front of her make-up table, as it lifted her smile grew brighter.

**A/N: ****Please review, fav and follow. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
